1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure for a water faucet control cartridge comprised of a cartridge body, a sealing disk, a flow guide disk, and an eccentrically arranged valve. The eccentrically arranged valve is of plastic construction and, furthermore, has an internal offset flow passage which is contiguous with the opening of the faucet water supply pipe. This innovation allows a conventional water control cartridge to be replaced with a water control cartridge equipped with an eccentrically arranged valve so that the water flows through the offset flow passage directly from the water supply pipe seat, continues pass the flow guide disk and the water outlet hole of the cartridge body, and finally emerges from the mouth of the faucet. The improved structure of water faucet control cartridge is easy to install and offers excellent practicality.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1. a conventional water faucet control cartridge is comprised of a cartridge body 2 installed at the lower extent of the faucet handle 11 (see FIG. 4). The cartridge body 2 has a rotary control stem 21 in the center; a water outlet hole 22 at the bottom end and a water control piece 6 having a water inlet hole 61 that is fitted to the bottom end of the cartridge body 2 with a pipe end washer 121 for the faucet water output seat 12 (see FIG. 3). Furthermore there is a coil spring 122 compressed under the bottom end of the pipe end washer 121 so that when the user opens the faucet, the handle 11 rotates the cartridge body 2 as well as the water control piece 6 fitted to the bottom end of the cartridge body 2 as a single structural entity, causing the water inlet hole 61 of the water control piece 6 to become aligned with the hole center of the pipe end washer 121, thereby allowing water to flow from the water output seat 12 of the faucet 11. However, in actual application, the structure is has a number of shortcomings requiring improvement that are summarized below.
1. Short Service Life
In a conventional water faucet control cartridge, the water control piece 6 is directly compressed on the pipe end washer 121 of the water output seat 12 such that when the faucet is opened, the cartridge body 2 rotates the water control piece 6. Friction is therefore generated between the outer edge of the water inlet hole 61 and the surface of the pipe end washer 121, resulting in damaging wear to the pipe end washer 121 and eventually leading to water leakage from the deteriorated pipe end washer 121 which precludes further utilization. Furthermore since the water control cartridge readily malfunctions, the service life is shortened, resulting in an accelerated rate of replacement.
2. Troublesome Installation
In a conventional water faucet control cartridge, the pipe end washer 121 is tightly secured onto the water output seat 12 and cannot be further utilized when the pipe end washer 121 begins to leak from areas that are deteriorated from surface wear. Consequently the entire water output seat 12, must be replaced which is not only a troublesome installation procedure, but also requires the user to purchase a new water output seat 12, thereby increasing user utilization cost.
In view of the said shortcomings, the industry researched and developed a water control cartridge that did net wear down the pipe end washer 121 of the water output seat. Furthermore, the cartridge body was additionally equipped with a sealing disk 3 and a flow guide disk 4 fabricated of a precision ceramic. Since the precision ceramic was a wear-resistant material and capable of withstanding up to 50,000 rotations, the sealing disk 3 and the flow guide disk 4 could be utilized for an extended period of time. Furthermore, since the rotary control stem rotated the sealing disk 3, the pipe end washer 121 was no longer subjected to long-term friction with the water control piece 6 as in a conventional water control cartridge. The more recently developed water control cartridge seldom malfunctioned and had an extended service life.
However, most water control cartridges equipped with precision ceramic components that available on the market are structures having a water outlet hole situated at the center and lower part of the cartridge. Therefore, they cannot be utilized on conventional water output seats because conventional water control faucet cartridges have matching water output seats and the water outlet hole of the water output seat designed in an eccentric or offset structural configuration. They and require a replacement water output seat with the water output opening at the center and aligned with the flow guide hole in the center of the flow guide disk, which is inconvenient for the user. In view of the existent disadvantages, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research, testing, and refinement which finally culminated in the successful development of the improved structure faucet water control cartridge of the invention herein, which is an original and innovative product that eliminates many of the said shortcomings and disadvantages and features significantly enhanced functional performance.